


It Wasn’t Meant to Be

by OneWithALeftBrain



Category: Krypto the Superdog (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dark, Emotional, F/M, Plot, Science Fiction, Shapeshifters - Freeform, evil aliens, introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithALeftBrain/pseuds/OneWithALeftBrain
Summary: After an incident where their human owners were turned into supervillains, Krypto and Streaky leave Earth forever to protect their human owners. Streaky has since become a deadly mercenary for hire, and Krypto leads the Intergalactic Canine Defense Coalition—an organization that defends the Milky Way galaxy and fights evil. But, when an enemy slips right under Krypto’s nose, will it mean the end of everything? Was it even meant to be?
Relationships: Krypto/Original Dog Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my writing partner and friend, 7-10 Productionz.   
> His FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/~710productionz

Krypto lay inside Mechanikat's ship, breathing laboriously. Streaky lay next to him, unconscious. "L..Let them go!" He grunted fiercely. Kevin and Andrea, Krypto and Streaky's human owners, had been brainwashed, turning them into super villains. Kevin was tasked with destroying Krypto, and Andrea was to terminate Streaky. The hero dog began limping toward the two kids. "Please...let them go!" Tears formed in his eyes. Mechanikat laughed. Seeing Krypto beg for mercy filled his heart with joy. He was finally broken. He gave Krypto a kick in the gut with his metal leg, causing the hero's rib to break. The robotic menace grabbed him by throat, grinning. "How does it feel, superdog? To know the ones you hold dear are unprotected? To know your sidekick is on the brink of death? To know your owner will be the one to end you? See, that's the problem with you heroes, you care far too much for others." He smirked, making Krypto growl angrily.

"Tell me how it feels when I melt your face!" Krypto's eyes glowed red, ready to melt the metal menace. Before he could do that, however, Mechanikat placed a kryptonite collar on him, weakening him. "Alright, since you won't beg for me to release them," Mechanikat spoke, "I'll simply order my new minions to end the supercat. Kill him," the mechanical feline instructed. Both children nodded, complying. Their faces and voices were devoid of emotion.

"Yes, master," they replied in unison. As they neared Streaky's unconscious body, Krypto looked on in terror.

 _I...I have no other choice. I have to give in!_ Krypto thought.

Krypto conceded, begging like a good dog. Just what the villain wanted. At last, Krypto was finally broken. In spirit and in body.

"I trust you'd do the right thing, superdog." He replied with a slight chuckle. He released Kevin and Andrea, who were both shocked when they saw what they'd done to their friends. Kevin was especially sorrowful, seeing Krypto so broken. His right leg was twisted, and he was adorned with numerous scars, bruises, and blood. The same could be said for the orange feline, who was still knocked out. Both series of injuries spurred from fight with their owners. Everyone was jettisoned to the nearest escape ship, whilst the villain watched them head for home. "Krypto is finally broken!" He exclaimed, letting out a maniacal laugh. What followed was myriad of child therapy sessions, explaining who they were to the childrens' parents, and tearful goodbyes. Both pets thought it best to leave their owners, for the sake of their well being. Streaky and Krypto both felt that same sinking feeling. The kind that would leave an indelible scar. One that could never heal. A scar of sorrow, anger, and regret.


	2. Years Gone By

**_4 YEARS LATER…_ **

Krypto was checking out the barracks of his Intergalactic Canine Defense Coalition—an organization of canines (of earth and alien origin alike) focused on taking down evil and protecting the galaxy. Krypto was in military fatigue with a beret to top off his army aspect. The main hallway, which was lined with various doors and rooms and branched out into three corridors at its end, ironically, seemed never-ending. There were training rooms for recruits to practice their combat and weapon skills; a laboratory where coalition scientists, researchers, and tech experts invented gadgets and devices for ICDC members. There were weapons that could turn you into goo or paralyze you in an instant, cloaking and tracking devices, and uniforms that could adapt to any environment. Members of the coalition had uniforms that looked grey and white with black caps. Emblazoned on the hearts of members was their logo—a hound with a spear, and encircled on the outside was their motto: 

**_'Goodness in Grace'  
  
_ **

There was one iron-clad rule that recruits (especially newbies) get drilled into their brains early on: _Don’t ever get on the wrong side of the commanding officer._ Why? ‘Cause there would be hell to pay if anyone did. 

Krypto was briskly walking past one of the training rooms when he noticed the door was wide open. He peered in to see six newbies—a rough collie, a chocolate lab mix, a German shepherd, a pair of twin bloodhounds, and a shitzu laughing and drinking and eating. There were discarded, half-eaten biscuits and bottles of alcohol lying on the floor. The collie was obviously inebriated. Typical newbies, Krypto thought, almost chuckling in anger. They think they can pass orientation and get a free ride to slack off. The commander would set them straight.   
  


“Attention!” the commander barked, veins set to burst as he bounded over to the cowering recruits who stood at attention. He walked down the line, eyeing them all with a death stare that would shake even the toughest dog. He then took a deep breath and asked them in a low, commanding voice, “Why the hell aren’t you training?! I didn’t grant you newbies permission to slack off! I demand to know who is responsible for this! _Immediately_.”

"I—W-We were just...hiccup!having fun, sirrr...," the female rough collie slurred, trying to control her wobbling. Krypto zoomed over to the female. Her emerald green eyes were glazed over, glassy with drunkenness and fear. His icy cold eyes melted into glaciers of compassion and warmth. The other recruits were astounded: Krypto _did_ have a heart!   
  


“Go rest up, okay”, he read the bone-shaped name tag that hung on her collar, “Miranda? Someone will take you back to your quarters,” he told her, placing a gentle paw on her shoulder. He beckoned the male German Shepherd to do so, and as they left, the commander turned his attention to the remaining four cadets. His tone was not commanding, but soft and tactful. The recruits listened attentively, engaged. This was a lesson to be _learned. Remembered._ Krypto spoke emphatically:  
  


"Listen, everyone. You’re here with a purpose: to defend the galaxy from evil and keep the universe safe from peril. More importantly, though, is that your being here is setting an example for the galaxy at large. You _all_ have the capacity to be heroes. You must take steps the canines the universe needs. You must become the epitome of goodness in grace—loyal, fierce, focused, and thoughtful. And that’s gonna take hard work. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, sir,” the recruits answered in unison, saluting Krypto.

“Alright,” the commander said, saluting back, a proud smile on his face. “Clean this up, then resume training.” Krypto then left the room and, as he walked down the hall, a Sargent—a Boston terrier—stopped him. Krypto was needed urgently at the hanger. He zoomed over in about 5.68 seconds. New personal best, he thought, beaming with pride as he examined the hangar.

**_***_ **

The hangar was a large space where some of the smartest canines in the Milky Way designed and built various space-faring crafts for the coalition. There were small scout ships used to explore unknown worlds and collect data for scientific research; large cargo ships to transport building materials and artillery to coalition outposts and bases across the galaxy; fighters and command ships to defend the Milky Way from enemies or invaders. Every craft was sleek and futuristic in design. Needless to say, they had a ship for anything anyone at the ICDC could ever want or need. Krypto was then waved over by one of the coalitions’ chief scientists, an Akita called Coy. A half finished command ship was on display.

“Sir,” Coy mumbled, trembling as he saluted Krypto, eyes downcast, lips quivering into a thin line, “I’m afraid we’re experiencing major delays on the Herschel II command ship. The hyperdrive suffered a massive blowout, and there won’t be another shipment from the galactic market for at least 3 months.”

“How long will this impede overall construction?” Krypto asked, noticing the scientist’s dark circles and bloodshot eyes. _How long has he been awake?  
_ “By my estimates, at least a year, sir.” Coy whimpered and shook, as if such a thing would warrant a punishment from Krypto. The commander instead gave him a kind look.

“I understand, Coy. But, please, don’t let your work affect your sleep. You’ll work yourself to the bone! Can’t have a snoozing scientist, right?” joked Krypto. Coy nodded and smiled back, departing to his quarters for some much needed rest. Speaking of rest, Krypto thought, he should probably retire to his room. It was getting late. But, before that, he needed to check on Miranda and make sure she was okay. Krypto dashed off to his office/quarters and went to holographic computer at his desk to call the German shepherd, Duke, over video comm.

“Hello, sir,” Duke said in his typical gruff Queens accent. “To what do I owe dis call?”

“Is Miranda okay? Did you bring her back to her room?” asked Krypto, worry lines on his brow.

“She’s fine, chief. Just threw up a little in the bathroom, but she’s asleep now.”

“Good,” he sighed, relieved. “Lights out, cadet.”

“Over n’ out. ‘Night, sir.”   
  


Krypto ended the call and curled up into his bed, exhausted from another long day.


	3. Other

_Somewhere, in a colder, more desolate part of the universe…_

A malevolent force has arisen.

Enveloped in cosmic energy, imbued with incredible power, and most of all, hungry for revenge. The being was a vaguely dog-shaped quadruped, fur substituted with a metallic silver skin. His eyes had no pupils—only pure oceans of sapphire blue. This being was once a canine. This being held onto three beliefs, despite changing for over 60 years:

  1. An intense hatred for humans and the planet earth. 
  2. He had the power to destroy the planet that made him this way.
  3. He was change. He would embody it. 



That was his name.

 _Change_.

 _ **Motus**_.


	4. What’s to Discuss, Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krypto’s past back to haunt him, while a new threat keeps him on his toes.

Life is never kind to those who choose to leave everything behind. For Streaky, the incident with Andrea changed him drastically. Krypto would always remember witnessing his friend’s metamorphoses. He became cold and angry, devoid of his usual quips or hyper-concern with food. The superdog offered him a position with the coalition, and the Dog Stars sought him out as their first feline, but Streaky refused. He became a private mercenary for hire three years ago, killing high-profile targets for big bucks. One could say he made a killing. Krypto, being the hero, objected to this, of course. And why shouldn’t he? He didn’t want his best friend just killing people! 

“Streaky, you have to stop this! There’s a price on your head for 50,000 units, you’re a wanted fugitive, and you’ve killed 1,000 people from 16 planets. How can you live with yourself?!” Krypto yelled, disgusted.

“Listen, you heroic half-wit,” he replied, eyes ablaze with fury and disdain, “this is who I am now! It’s my job to destroy the people who disturb the peace. It ain’t pretty, but at least it’s better than your damn coalition. You wanna try and play the hero, that’s fine! But I’m gonna be the one to take down parasites like Mechanikat, once and for all!” 

Krypto chuckled snidely, and his was the straw that broke the camel’s back: “Well, then, have fun running from the law alone, hairball! Don’t count on me to bail you out.”

What was left of the feline’s heart was crushed, and Streaky flew off into the sky. The two never spoke again. Krypto has regretted it ever since. He decided to take a walk around headquarters to clear his head. As he was leaving his room, however, the alarms sounded and his computer monitor flashed: WARNING: UNAUTHORIZED VEHICLE ENTERING AIRSPACE. The commander raced to the monitor and checked out the scene. The ship flying above headquarters was shaped like a fire hydrant.

“The...The Dog Stars?!” Krypto nearly fell over. Where are they doing here…? The computer then displayed another message: PREPARING TO FIRE HEAT SEEKING MISSILES. 

Oh, no!

10…

Krypto scrambled, typing frantically to try and call off the attack. What the hell is the code for the shutdown!?!!

9…

8…

“Come on, come on, come on!!!!” His whole body clenched into a single tube of muscle. Finally, after searching through data files, he found the code and called off the missiles. That could’ve been hairy, Krypto thought. But why would the Dog Stars come here? I’d better check it out.

Krypto made sure that no one else was at the main hanger. This wasn’t going to be the easiest reunion. Especially after he harshly dumped Brainy and left the Dog Stars on not-so-friendly terms. The only ones to exit the hydrant-shaped spacecraft were Brainy and Tusky Husky, a husky who could use his later tooth to drill and pierce through any hard surface.

“It’s certainly been a while, hasn’t it?” Krypto chuckled awkwardly.

“It certainly has been, eh?” Tusky replied, scowling with contempt for Krypto. “Well, we will skip ze friendliness. We have zomething important to discuss with you.” Krypto tilted his head to one side.

“A new threat,” Brainy chimed in, her voice strong and stern. “A group of shapeshifting aliens seeking to conquer the Milky Way galaxy. We recently took out one of their outposts on planet X27, but there are more out there. Keep everyone here on high alert.” Briany then stepped back inside the ship, her eyes forlorn and filled with longing.

“A lot has changed, Superdog. Brainy Barker et moi...we are together. Ever since you left us.” Krypto’s heart sank in utter agony. 

“Oh,” he remarked, choking back tears, “that’s nice. I’m...happy for you. Well...goodbye.” Before he could leave, the French-Canadian husky placed a paw on the shoulder of the commander.

“Krypto, mon ami…I know zat things did not end zo well between us, but just know zat, even after everything zat happened, we are still friends.” And with those final words, the Dog Stars sailed into the cosmos.

The day Krypto left the Dog Stars was scarring, to say the least. They had chased Mechanikat to earth after he spread a poison gas. They were able to save most of the population, but Kevin wasn’t so lucky. Krypto was devastated and angry. He went after him alone and clawed the evil cat’s eye out. This egregious act led the Dog Stars to revoke his membership. No goodbyes, no friendship. Just all-consuming anguish. That was all. Besides, Krypto had more important things to worry about, like those aliens Brainy mentioned. He sighed, exhausted, and went to his quarters for a much needed rest.


End file.
